


The Magic Bottle Stick

by RogelioCastanedaROYC



Category: He-Man and the Masters of the Universe
Genre: References to He-Man and the Masters of the Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24723340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RogelioCastanedaROYC/pseuds/RogelioCastanedaROYC
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	The Magic Bottle Stick

In the lair of Skeletor, Skeletor is having a discussion with heachman Breast Man, “...so the other day I bring the coupon to the shop and they told me that it expired like 36 years ago,” Skeletor explained. “That sucks because that means I couldn’t make my famous Meaty Spaghetti Sponge Cake”. I guess we’ll just eat the leftover Pork chops from last tonight”. Aw Man” Replies Breastman, “ I was really hoping for that cake.” 

From the other room, Evil lyn comes in with a package in her hands. “Skeletor, this came in the mail for you”, Evil lyn hands it to Skeletor. “Oooh, I hope it's that rare Baseball card that I ordered.” “Grrr, What does it say, boss?” Breast Man asked. Skeletor’s eyes grew larger, “What in lord’s name is this”? Skeletor pulls out a magical stick with a bottle on top. “I don’t remember ordering this”. Evil lyn noticed a note in the box. “Look Skeletor a note”.

“Gimme that!” Skeletor reads the note. “Hmm so this is a simple for a magic bottle ward...Capture your foes and prison them in a bottle. Interesting well me test it”. Skeletor waves the ward at Evil lyn. “Wait Skeletor please don’t” Evil lyn then magically ends inside the bottle. “Wow this thing actually works”. “Now then I have bigger plans for this”. As Skeletor walks across his room he glances at a photo of the most powerful man in the universe, He-man. “Well, it looks like I’ll be able to bottle My problems after all”. HAAA HAAA HAAA!

To be Continued...


End file.
